


Give Me S'more Kisses

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [17]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: :), Campfires, Fluff, I wrote this while watching moo's video, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, S'mores, Short, about 2 males who wont get together, currently trying to avoid my mom seeing me write this, im on a computer lol, on a family computer, soft boyfriends are the best boyfriends, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Evan and Jon go on a camping trip with just them :D





	Give Me S'more Kisses

Jon stuck his tongue out a little as he slid the marshmallow onto his stick. He smiled as he got it on there, leaning it towards the burning fire. "Are you proud of you putting your marshmallow on?" Evan asked his boyfriend as he put his near the fire too.

 

Jon smiled "Yep!" he said as he bumped, the now gooey, marshmallow near Evans. "Hey, keep in your own lane." Evan said, wrapping his arm around Jons waist. Jon giggled as he watched the white fluff burn. He took the stick back as the marshmallow was almost black. "Gram crackers," he turned to his lover, "And chocolate? Please?" he asked, leaning closer to Evan. Evan was about to kiss him until Jon leaned away "The stuff first." Jon said, laughing at Evans annoyed look. "Tease." Evan mumbled as he turned to get the condiments. He gave the chocolate to Jon, looking down at his hand that the stick was in. He sighed, sticking the stick into his mouth and cracking the gram cracker. Jon put the chocolate on one piece, Evan placing the two pieces on the top and bottom of the marshmallow, pulling it off. 

"Here." Evan said, taking the stick out and giving the s'more to Jon.

Jon took a bite "Thanks" he said, trying not to choke on it. "Be careful, dont choke" Evan said, his caring boyfriend side showing up. "Can i have a kiss?" Jon asked, swallowing the s'more. "Of course, why ask?" Evan replied, leaving a long kiss on Jons lips. He took the marshmallow off his stick, popping it into his mouth. "I love you." Jon mumbled, eating the rest of his s'more. "I love you too." Evan replied, leaving a kiss on his head. (a/n this is short but who knew writing on a computer was too much work lmao)

 

**Author's Note:**

> its hard to not let ur mom see you writing fanfics
> 
> i have to delete the history now ffs
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me :)


End file.
